


His chest was warm and my face was cold

by CherryCola14



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Momota Kaito is trying his best, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Snow, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryCola14/pseuds/CherryCola14
Summary: "You can't sit in the snow forever Kokichi.""Watch me."Aka, Kokichi refuses to go inside until Kaito agrees to cuddle.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	His chest was warm and my face was cold

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I'm bored and I just thought of this.  
> Chaos Killings part 5 is still a wip for now.

Kaito and Kokichi hopped into their car as Kokichi held onto the large squishmallow he found in the store.   
Kaito started driving as Kokichi nuzzled his face into the Gray Cat Squishmallow. "Did ya really hafta get that Kichi?" Kaito asked. "Yes. It's really soft." Kokichi grinned. "That thing is almost as big as you." Kaito smiled. The cat was about 2 feet in length and was half the size of Kokichi. "Can we cuddle when we get home?" Kokichi asked. Kaito seemed to think about it for a second.   
"Nah."  
  
"What?! Why?" Kokichi asked. "You have the cat thing." Kaito answered. "But Tally isn't you Kai Chan." Kokichi pouted. "I guess you'll have to settle." Kaito responded as he pulled into his driveway.   
Kaito took the 2 things they needed from the store and walked out of the car. Kokichi hopped out and stood in the snow. "You coming inside Kichi?" Kaito asked, smiling a bit. "Not until you agree to cuddle." Kokichi responded. Kaito, determined not to lose this "fight" laughed a bit. "Have fun I guess. I'll leave the door unlocked for when you get cold." Kaito went inside, put the two things (garbage bags and paper towels) away and watched Kokichi from the window.   
  
Kokichi sat in the snow staring at Kaito through the window holding onto the Squishmallow. Kaito looked at Kokichi's hands, realizing he wasn't wearing gloves.   
Is he crazy?  
  
Kaito still didn't want to lose this 'fight' since usually Kokichi would rub it in his face a bit.  
 _'Nishishi! I knew I'd win again Kai Chan!'_  
  
Kaito's eyes narrowed remembering the last time Kokichi won a fight. The boy in question waved his hand to get Kaito's attention before pulling his eye with his middle finger. Kaito stood up a bit growling and Kokichi stuck his tongue out with a wink.   
Then he noticed more snow start to fall.

Kaito didn't like snow. Not because of the cold, but because of the fact Kokichi gets sick so easily. And Kokichi was a baby when he gets sick.  
 _"Kaiiii Chann, my skin hurts."_  
 _"You'll get bett- YOUR SKIN?!"_  
 _"....can we cuddle?"_

why is Kokichi such a cuddle bug?  
Kaito snapped himself back into focus and saw Kokichi sneeze.

Nope nope, he better not get sick on me. Kaito thought to himself as he went to the door. Kaito threw the door open and Kokichi looked up at him. His hair was covered, but hopefully nothing worse. Kaito can barely handle normal Kokichi, sick Kokichi is worse.

"Kokichi get inside!"  
"Can we cuddle?"  
"Yes, okay just get inside!"

Kokichi happily hopped up, shook the snow from his hair and from the squishmallow and skipped into the house. Kaito noticed Kokichi's nose and cheeks were pretty red. "Soo..."  
"Go warm up first." Kaito stated. Kokichi sighed before going to their room. "Remember to take off your binder!" Kaito shouted after Kokichi. Kokichi groaned loudly but agreed

After a few minutes, Kokichi returned wearing one of Kaito's hoodies and a pair of sweatpants. "Is this good for warm Kai Chan?" Kokichi asked. Kaito smiled, ruffling Kokichi's hair. "Sure Kichi."   
"So we can cuddle now?" Kokichi asked happily. Kaito sighed, taking off his jacket. "Sure." Kokichi smiled and the two sat on the couch, Kokichi laying on Kaito's chest, and Kaito holding onto him. Kokichi nuzzled into Kaito's chest and the two laid there.

Cuddling was nice. Kaito was warm and Kokichi was a little bit cold but that was okay.

They were okay.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering what squishmallows are, they're this brand of stuffed animals that are really soft like Marshmallows and they all have unique names.  
> I own 5, one being a jumbo one named Esmeralda.  
> I also used my own body as a reference on the squishmallows since I'm a centimeter taller than Kokichi.


End file.
